Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate a primary or base game. Certain known gaming machines enable a player to wager on and play a plurality of primary or base games simultaneously or concurrently. In many of these gaming machines, the award for each played primary game is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager placed on that primary game (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Various known gaming machines enable players to play more than one wagering game simultaneously. Certain of these gaming machines enable players to play multiple plays of a same wagering game simultaneously, plays of different wagering games simultaneously, or both.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming systems and methods which incorporate new and different ways to play multiple games concurrently.